


Vulcan Power Make Up!

by Opalsong



Series: Fandom Power Make Up! [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Gen, Magical Girls, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: What if Spock was a Magical Girl (as seen in anime)? What about McCoy?  Sulu?  The entire bridge crew? What Then?? What would change and what wouldn't?
Series: Fandom Power Make Up! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vulcan Power Make Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).



> This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2019/VulcanPowerMakeUp!.mp3) | 4:41 | 3.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/Fandom%20Power%20Make%20Up.m4b) | 1:35:22 | 45.4 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Podbook assembled by RsCreighton! Thank you so much!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
